memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kal Dano (31st century)
Two Kal Danos issue Dano is actually from Captain's Holiday, not the novel. - DS9 Forever (talk) 20:53, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :He wasn't described in "Captain's Holiday", though, other than his home century. --StarSword (talk) 23:37, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :I rather think that, if both non-canon Kal Dano characters are described as the originators of the Tox Uthat, then the articles should be combined, with two subsections for the differing backstories from STO and Watching the Clock. :Some differences could be reconciled by the late 24th century end of the Temporal Cold War that caused some aspects of the STO timeline to run alternatively to the DTI timeline. -- Captain MKB 23:47, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :I've played "Sunrise" twice now. The STO Kal Dano isn't described as the creator of the Tox Uthat, all we know is that he had it on his ship. For all we know he's the TNG Kal Dano's great-times-whatever-number grandson and just inherited it. And quite frankly, trying to use the Temporal Cold War to justify anything is an exercise in futility: not even the writers themselves knew what they were trying to do with it. (God, I hate ENT.) --StarSword (talk) 00:09, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Well as long as the claim of creating the Uthat is not there, youre right, seems to be an alternate but related character. ::in terms of the TCW though, its not futile, as the DTI novels and the STO novelization have both documented that, even though the timelines are quite fractured at that point, the end of the Borg in the novels are the reason that STO is alternative to where the 'real' Star Trek universe will/may go. it basically explains why things dont make sense specifically BECAUSE none of the writers/designers have an idea where to send Star Trek after 2381/2387 etc -- Captain MKB 00:15, November 1, 2015 (UTC) I think its interesting to highlight some points: the novel described that Dano was from a species called the Shirna, and the novel describes the Shirna as a species with pointed ears, pronounced brow ridges... The videogame describes Dano as a descendant from Vulcans, Humans and Lukari, and if you take a look on these 3 species you'll see the description of a Shirna could actually be a group of descendants from these 3 races (maybe a Federation planet colonized by these 3 species?). Also, I've played "Sunrise" twice now and Dano refers to the Tox Uthat as "my quantum fase inhibitor" at least two times. There is no proof that he lived in the 31st century: he just stated his ship was from that century and he was working for an organization from the future. I think the only reason this page is not part from Kal Dano is the lack of some information yet to be revealed in the game, anyway. Syk99 (talk) 04:38, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Important As just revealed in the Star Trek Online website, Kal Dano is in fact the creator of the Tox Uthat. For that I think this page should be merged with Kal Dano as soon as possible (It was much more likely that both versions of Kal Dano were the same person, thus I think this page didn't needed to be created at all). Syk99 (talk) - 19:14, November 10, 2015 (UTC)